Nem vagyunk már tíz évesek
by Tamee
Summary: Az idő múlik és egyre öregebbek leszünk, de nem mindenki fogadja el ezt. Vannak olyanok, akik sosem nőnek fel. Ilyen Phineas Flynn. De vajon Isabella melyik kategóriába tartozik? Áltatja magát tovább és marad Phineas oldalán, vagy talán lép egyet?


_7 évvel a hullámvasút megépítése után…_

A tükör előtt állt és nézte a tükörképét. Már tagadhatatlanul nem volt gyerek, ezt egy pillantásból is láthatta. Tekintete a tükörre ragasztott fotóra tévedt, ami hat évvel korábban készült. Aznap kezdődött el a második nyár, amit közös építéssel töltöttek. De közel sem az utolsó.

Az ajtaján dörömbölni kezdtek, majd nem sokkal később egy vörös hajcsomót pillantott meg az ajtó résben. De az illető nem sokáig maradt a küszöbön, hamar Isabella mögé is lépett.

– Jó kis kép! Mikor is készült? Hat vagy hét éve?

– Pontosan hat éve.

– Hát persze, aznap építettük meg a földalatti alagútrendszert! Jó muri volt! Ha már így eszünkbe jutott, nem lenne rossz megint lenézni a föld alá…

– Biztosan, ha te mondod…

– Jajj már, Izzy, ne mondd, hogy te nem élvezted! Amilyen hősiesen megküzdöttél azzal a vakonddal, aki megtámadta Candace-t! Sosem felejtem azt el!

– Igen, élveztem… – mondta elhaló hangon, majd megemberelte magát. – Egyébként miért is jöttél?

– Hiányoltalak nálunk.

– Hiányoltál? – támadt fel Isabellában a remény.

– Hogyne! Hiszen most kezdtük el az építkezést a klubbal, te pedig sehol sem voltál. Mindig szükség van a segítő kezekre, meg aztán nem szeretném, ha kimaradnál a buliból.

– Hát persze… Újabb nagyszerű terv… – mondta lemondó hangon.

– Pontosan! – kiáltott fel Phineas, észre sem véve Isabella hangjában az iróniát. – Gyere már! – rángatta magával a lányt.

Isabella hagyta magát. Hiszen mégiscsak Phineas hívta. Az a Phineas, akit egész életében tisztelt. Akinek a társaságát mindig is kereste. Akibe szerelmes, mióta csak az eszét tudja, habár a fiú semmi jelét sem mutatta eddig, hogy ezt észrevette volna.

Így aztán amikor odaértek, beállt a többiek közé. Szerszámokat adogatott azoknak, akiknek szükségük volt rá, alkatrészeket cipelt egyik helyről a másikra, szerelte azt, amit neki kellett. Egy óra után azonban észrevette, hogy Phineas csak akkor szól hozzá, ha kell valaki, hogy az ott lévők jó részével egy kezén meg tudta számolni, hány szót váltott. Azok a fiúk voltak, akik Phineas és Ferb klubjába jártak a suliban. Isabella abban reménykedett, hogy a nyarat nélkülük töltheti, de hiába.

Hirtelen felpattant és kisétált a kapun. Ahogy kiment, arra várt, hogy valaki észreveszi a távozását, de senki sem követte. Azonban a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy így is lesz. Ő nem több, mint a csoport egy tagja. Ha nincs ott, könnyen helyettesíthető valaki mással.

Mikor hazaért, újra a tükör elé állt. Végignézett magán. Hosszú, fekete, kiengedett haj, rózsaszín masnival. Fehér pólón rózsaszín ruha. Rózsaszín cipő fehér zoknival. Pont olyan ruhát viselt, mint gyerekként, csak nagyobb méretben és kicsit másabb szabásban. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy gyerek, aki nem vette észre, hogy felnőtt. Pedig észrevette ő, csak továbbra is az a kedves szomszédlány akart lenni, akire Phineasnek szüksége volt.

Két órával később sétált csak vissza a kertbe. Akkorra a mű már készen is volt, az ő közreműködése nélkül is. Pont ahogy várta. Ferb volt az első, aki észrevette, hogy ő is ott van, de mivel a kezdetek óta nem lett bőbeszédűbb, csak biccentett neki egyet.

– Ferb, te meg kinek… Isabella! Végre itt vagy! Hova tűntél?

– Észrevetted, hogy nem vagyok itt?

– Igazából Ferb vette észre, csak épp nagyon benne voltunk a munkában, így megbeszéltük, hogy majd akkor szólunk, ha kész vagyunk. De a holnapról biztos nem maradsz le!

– Dehogynem.

– Mit mondtál?

– Azt, hogy a holnapról lemaradok.

– Mi? Mi a baj, Izzy? Nem érsz rá holnap? Akkor majd holnapután, nem gond, hosszú még a nyár…

– Ráérek holnap.

– Akkor meg? Nem tetszik a holnapi tervünk?

– Phineas – szólt közbe, de a fiú észre sem vette.

– De hiszen még nem is ismered…

– Phineas – szólt immár egy fokkal ingerültebben.

– Bár nem is hinném, hogy bári problémád lenne a…

– Phineas, idefigyelnél már rám légy szíves?! – ordított ekkor már rá.

– Mi a baj, Izzy?

– Beszélnünk kell.

– De hiszen épp azt csináljuk.

– Nem. Te magyarázol és közben meg sem hallgatsz engem. Megtennéd, hogy egy pillanatra csak rám figyelsz?

– De hiszen… – kezdte, de a lány tekintetét látva inkább elhallgatott. – Persze – bökte ki végül.

– Köszönöm. Ti pedig – fordult a többi fiú felé – eltűnnétek annyi időre? Igazán hálás lennék.

– De Izzy! – háborodott fel. Aztán átgondolta és úgy folytatta – Fél óránál nem lesz több. Addig menjetek be a házba.

A többiek lassan bevánszorogtak, ők pedig a fa tövében maradtak kettesben. Ritkán történt korábban ilyen, de akkor sem tartott sosem sokáig.

– Izzy, a problémád… – kezdett bele Phineas. – Meg tudjuk oldani. Meg aztán, milyen rossz kedv nem múlik el a jó kis munkától.

– Phineas, nekem ebből elég volt. Nem vagyok már egy gyerek, akinek egy kis játék elmulasztja a rossz kedvét.

– Ez nem csak játék, ez az életem!

– Pontosan. Neked még mindig erről szól minden. Nem vagyunk már gyerekek, akik a hátsóudvarban építenek ezt-azt! Már nem az a legnagyobb problémánk, hogy éppen eggyel kevesebb csavar van, mint kellene, vagy hogy hova tegyük a lebegő babafejet! Nekem ebből már végleg elegem van!

– De hát Izzy!

– Isabella. A nevem Isabella, Phineas. Nem ismersz olyan jól, mint ahogy azt hitted. Nem vagyok az aranyos kislány a szomszédból, aki mindig is voltam mindenki szemében! Az Izzy csak egy régi becenév, amit már nem vagy jogosult használni. Ha az évek alatt egyszer is észrevetted volna, hogy mit érzek irántad, akkor talán. De így? Hét éven keresztül vártam, hogy észrevedd, hogy szerelmes vagyok beléd. Hét éven át vártam, hogy megkomolyodj valamilyen szinten. Hét éven át vártam, de már nem várok tovább. Már nem tettetem, hogy nem változott meg semmi sem, csak hogy ne zökkentselek ki téged. Elegem van. Ezzel én lezártam a dolgokat – dobta el a masnit, ami a hajában volt.

Phineas lehajolt és a kezébe vette, majd így szólalt meg.

– Nem értem, mitől változott meg hirtelen minden. Te is, meg a hozzáállásod is egy csapásra…

– Csak annyi, hogy nem vagyunk már többé tíz évesek. Én felnőttem. Neked is ki kellene próbálnod…

* * *

Szeptember elseje volt, Phineas pedig a testvérével együtt az iskolában rohant, hogy időben beérjenek a terembe, mikor összeütközött valakivel. Mindketten elmormoltak egy bocsánatkérést és a cuccaikat felkapva rohantak tovább. Csak miután már távolabb járt, jött rá, hogy kivel ütközhetett össze. Hátrafordult és odaköszönt a lánynak, de mikor az észrevette, ki szólította, már el is fordult.

Azonban ahogy Phineas végignézett rajta, rájött, nem csoda, hogy elsőre fel sem ismerte. Rövid haja a válláig se ért, csíkos fekete-fehér felső volt rajta mellénnyel és farmerral. Immár valóban úgy nézett ki, mintha felnőtt volna.


End file.
